The Inheritance
by 39cluesFan
Summary: The Cahills, the Kabras, the Starlings and the Holts are very, very, very lucky! Well... At least that's what they thought, until Fiske sow them the covenant of their great-great-uncle who inherited them one billion dollars... Will it be too easy for them to take the money or not? Hamead, Amian, Nedison, Teagan and Natan. Warning: A lot of romance...
1. WE ARE BILLIONAIRES!

**Hey guys! So last night I was watching a movie and this idea came to me so here I am: Writing a new story! :) I hope you like it... It's romance and the pairings are (as always) Amian, Hamead, Natan, Nedison and Teagan... Please review! It means a lot! And just for information, I will update this story soon (if I get more than 4 reviews...) Now let the story begin!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues... For now...**

* * *

Amy's POV

It is two o' clock in the morning and almost every normal person is sleeping. Note: I said _normal_ and after what happened to me three years ago, I don't include myself to the category of the normal people, so yeah you guessed right, I am not sleeping! And you know why? Because I am thinking. And you know what the hell I'm thinking? A british boy who I do NOT like, although he is handsome, lovely, attractive and generally perfect. And dare to make fun of me! Why did he do it really? Is he stupid or something? Don't answer! Suddenly, I get out of my room frightened as I hear a voice like a chicken squawk and something that sounds like a mutant alien who have been hurt by a huge elephant. Let me introduce you to my dear family, Nellie and Dan, my two beloved relatives and unfortunately my two freaking roommates! I look at them disgusted. Don't they know they must not shout and behave like animals at two o'clock in the morning? Jesus help me! I raise my eyebrow while I watch my immature brother jumping and screaming like an idiot and my ex-au-pair yelling something like "1 billion". As I try to find which is the best way to murder them, Nellie look at me and without even giving me some explanations, she throws me a letter and I look at it with curiosity.

"What is this?" I ask but I get no answer, just another silly bunny jumping. What is happening here? Did someone invent a flying robot or something? I look at the letter. Beautiful, calligraphic letters. As I read it, my heart stops beating! I won't keep you waiting! It says: _Dear Amelia and Daniel Cahill, I am in the bad position to have the duty to inform you that your relative Absalom Jones, member of the Madrigal family and the richest man of the world, had died and you had inherited 1 billion dollars from him. Please come to his house in the Caribbean islands to receive your money. With respect, his personal lawyer, Albert Smith_. I stop breathing. ONE BILLION DOLLARS? Yes! Yes! I scream loudly and start jumping with them. We jump for some minutes or maybe hours I don't know, and then stop breathless. Yeah, I know we sound like stupid maniacs but you'd do the same if you were me so you don't have the right to speak!

"We are billionaires!" Me brother shouts and I hug him happily, no comment please. He hugs me too and then Nellie starts to sing a song about Money, and trust me that is sooo bad! Luckily, she stops and continues with her jumping. A billion? I just can't believe it! YES! YES! YES! AND YES!

"I can't believe it!" I scream and we all shout those cliché things everyone says at a time like this, so I want be boring. We just continue jumping, screaming, shouting etc until six o'clock when we decide to go to the airport. I'm coming dear money!

* * *

Hamilton's POV

Another boring family breakfast and as always, I look like a walking dead from my boredom. Bla, bla, bla, another huge dad's talk about the time when he was the leader of the Tomas. Oh man! I've heard this story more than a million times and the bad thing is that it lasts 9 minutes! I'm already bored and we're only in the minute 1 and a half! I sigh and look at my toast and drink my orange juice quickly so that I can go in my bedroom. My mind is still stuck to her. Sinead Starling: The only girl who I really did like, and still do. She's so beautiful and so amazing and so pretty and so lovely and so you know what... It really took me ages to admit I have a crush on her, but now I know I could even die for her. I don't know how it happened but it happened! One year ago, we were having a reunion and I was bored so I thought: Let's have some some fun! Time to fight with Sinead! I don't know exactly why I was fighting so much with her, well now I do but then I did not. So, I went and found her and for no reason I called her an idiot and she looked at me. And exactly the time when her eyes met mine, I knew I had just fallen for her... Sounds simple but you know it's too complicated! I sigh. I want to see her! Now!

"Hamilton can you hear me?" Me dad shouts and I look at him. Why in this house nobody can think of his dream girlfriend for just a second and keep being interrupted? It is so annoying!

"Sorry I was thinking... You were saying?" I say and wait for him to start one of these deadly boring stories of when he was the leader of the battle. Oh god!

"I was saying we inherited a billion dollars." He screams and I almost get drunk with my juice. A BILLION DOLLARS? WHAT? IT SOUNDS NOT BORING AT ALL!

"WHAT?" I shout and I smile while my mother explains me that we must go to the Caribbean islands to receive our money! Unbelievable! And I was almost sure this was gonna be one of these stupid days that no one will remember the next week! I go to my room and get ready for the journey. Maybe Sinead will be there too... And maybe I'll manage to kiss her...

* * *

Natalie's POV

Again one of these boring days I have nothing to do except dressing, undressing, dressing, undressing and dressing. Pretty good. This moment, I am at the bathroom which is actually something like my second bedroom. I am brushing my hair while I'm singing a nice song. Wait a minute... A nice song? Oh come on! It's this silly Harry Potter puppet song Dan sings almost every day! I try not to think this freaking song! It's too mainstream for me! _Snape, Snape, Severus Snape_... Oh shut up! _Dumbledore_! Come on now Natalie! Sow some self-control! _Hermione_... Oh god! It's no use! Remind me to kill Daniel when I see him again! He is so... no he is not cute and he is not funny and he is not... how do they call it? Oh yes! I was saying he is not awesome and he is not...

"Natalie!" My silly old brother screams. Oh come on! I'm thinking now!

"What?" I shout angrily and I get out of the bathroom to face him. He has a ridiculous grin on his face. Oh god! He looks like Daniel!

"Get ready! We're going to the Caribbean islands!" He says and I get soooo thrilled! I've never been there! Well... Actually I did in the clue hunt, but that doesn't count!

"Great! I'll go and pack only my completely useful clothes and cosmetics!" I scream happily and Ian looks at me like I'm an alien. _Dumbledore_!

"Natalie... We've inherited a billion dollars!" My brother says. What? What? What? What? What? What? What x100?

"An uncle of us had died and we must go to the Caribbean islands to receive the money he left to us!" Ian says and smiles silly. I start to yell! YES!

"I'll get ready for the journey!" I shout and go to my bedroom. Let's see... Money, prada dress, prada shoes, prada shirt, prada high heels, food, prada dress, prada dress, prada dress, prada dress and maybe prada dress. That's all... And oh! I almost forgot! My prada dress! I'm so happy! Yes! _Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh Voldy- Voldy Voldy! Voldemort_! Oh not again!

* * *

Ned's POV

I'll tell it more more time! I do not like her! I do not like her! I do not like her! I do not like her! Oh my goodness! I've said it so many times and I'll even start to believe it! Well... If I do NOT like her, why the heck is she stuck in my head? Grrrrrrrr! Forget her Ned! She would never like you back. She's a Tomas, hello? Do you understand? A TOMAS! I am thinking again, again and again... Madison Holt! Really, the planet has 4000000000 girls and I like the only one that there is no possibility to like me back? I'm a stupid jerk! Suddenly, my sister enters the room WITHOUT KNOCKING! Grrrrrrr! I hate it when she does that: entering without getting my permission. Although, she looks very, very, very cheerful and looks at me with happiness. Oh god! Something really great happened! I haven't seen her smiling like that since her argument with Hamilton a year ago.  
"Is everything all right?" I ask her and she gives me a letter without talking. As I read it, I think I'll die! A BILLION! HECK YEAH! I LOVE MY LIFE!

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Please tell me your opinions! Don't worry it will be very romantic later... Next chapter soon if you review! **

**Questions:**

**1) What's your worst fear?**

**2) What's the last movie you saw?**

**3) Do you prefer Harry Potter or the 39 clues?**

**4) Do you prefer something very romantic for this story or something very funny?**

**As always, forgive me for my mistakes! Bye!**


	2. An airplane and a stupid little girl

**Hello guys! So I reached the 4 reviews so I will update! The next chapters will be the meeting of the couples: One couple in every chapter... I hope you like it! Please review! Bye, bye, for now...**

* * *

Madison's POV

Unfortunately, I am at an airplane and I'm traveling above the sea. Please don't laugh, but I hate airplanes so much... I hate heights and right now I am so, so, so, so scared. I close my eyes and hope not to cry. Holts do not cry! Holts don't sow their fear! Don't cry... Don't cry... Lovely, I am crying! I try to find my two siblings but they are not next to me because we could't find three sits so they are probably somewhere else. As I try to find them, I notice that there is someone sitting next to me. NO! Why this someone? Why will this someone see me crying? I ignore him and pretend I didn't see him. Too late... He saw me...

"Madison?" He calls me and I turn around to face him. Handsome, tall, green eyes, long hair. In other words: Ned Starling.

"What are you doing here?" We ask angrily the same time. We must stop that! We do it all the time! Time to laugh! I wonder his look when I tell him I am a billionaire!

"I've inherited a billion and I go to the Caribbean to receive it!" I say really proud but there is a tiny little problem: HE SAID EXACTLY THE SAME THING WITH ME THE SAME TIME! What the hell does he mean? No way! I see his face turning red. I suppose I'm like that too: As red as a tomato!

"What?" We shout together. I get really angry but at least I'm not crying now... He always make me feel better... Ok, pretend I didn't say that!

"Oh damn you Ned! Stop saying the same things with me!" I scream and he laughs. By the way nice smile... It makes him look prettier, but please pretend I didn't say that too! What is wrong with me?

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. A Madrigal died and he left me and my family a billion, but in order to take it we must travel to the Caribbean." Ned claimed and I turned red, or blue or green or white or something! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN?

"Does it happen this Madrigal to be called Absalom or something?" I ask him and now he is the one that turns yellow or green...

"Yeah... Don't tell me he left you a billion too!" He says and I grin.

"He left me a billion too!" I repeat and we don't talk for some seconds. Then we start shouting and screaming and vituperating and yelling and shouting and shouting and shouting and yelling. Tragic! All the people turn to look us and we stop "talking". It can't be! Is he hunting me or something? He is so... cute? No! I would say HE IS SUCH AN IDIOT! I try not to talk... Keep calm! He doesn't talk too for some minutes and we keep quiet.

"Why were you crying?" He asks me after a while and I smile. He sounds worried and I like that! No, no I don't!

"Why would I tell you?" I tell him but he doesn't answer. He is obviously thinking and I like it so much when he thinks... He is so... nice that way... Ok and I know you'll think that this is sweet but you'd better keep your opinions for yourselves if you don't want me to kill you right now!

"Because I want to know!" He whispers and get closer to me. For a strange reason WHICH IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK, I really want to tell him. I really want to tell someone and it sounds great... I start crying again. Not again! He looks at me and with his hands he make me look at him in the eyes too. I blush and he does too.

"I'm afraid of the airplanes..." I whisper and get away from him. Now he'll probably make fun of me or tell my family or make me look weak. Great! And no he will not try to make me feel secure as the guys do at time like this in the stupid romance movies! Well, I was wrong... He leans and hugs me! That was amazing! Don't comment it please, or else! I feel something strange in my stomach and I can't identify it (luckily because I wouldn't like it if I could...) Then, he fondles me head and I stay like that: I am not moving but I let him hug me! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? And the weird thing is that I stop crying! He makes me feel really nice! I feel that no one could hurt me now! Remind me to have a conversation with myself later because this situation is kinda annoying! He gets away from me and he look at me in the eyes. And he has so beautiful eyes... With his left hand he removes my hair from my eyes... I blush... AND NO I WILL NOT DO YOU THE FAVOR TO KISS HIM FREAKING FAN GIRLS! I get away from him and look out of the window without talking...

"Thanks..." I whisper without looking at him. I look at a three-years-old girl next to me. Oh god! She saw the whole thing! She leans to me.

"You know if I were you I would have kissed him! He likes you so much and that is so cute..." She whispers to me. HOW DARE SHE LITTLE CHIT GIRL?

"SHUT UP LITTLE ALIEN!" I shout and the girl starts laughing! That's the time when I must murder her but I won't with Ned looking at me!

"He is so sweet!" She claims... Oh! She's so annoying! Without knowing why I turn to Ned and I look at him...

"Yes, he is..." I whisper to her and she smiles. Wait? WHAT? NED? SWEET?

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter Amian possibly if you review! I love you! And thanks to my five favorites and followers! You are wonderful guys!**

**Special thanks to:**

**_ColorLover123_ (thank you for everything! You are my most wonderful reader!)**

**_Blademon11_ (your avatar is so COOL! It describes the relationship of every 39 clues couple! Amazing!)**

**_MasterWaterbender14_ (Awesome name! I am a waterbender too!)**

**_anabethandpercy4ever_ (Nice name too! Percy is amazing!)**

**_bookoholic_ (thank you for the favorite bookoholic! you made me soooo happy!)**

**You guys are awesome! **

**Questions:**

**1) What's your favorite couple? (my ones are Nedison and Hamead)**

**2) Do you like romantic landscapes like beaches? **

**3) What couple do you want me to do next?**

**4) What's your favorite food? (spaghetti)**

**Thanks again! Please review! :) :) **


	3. What a photo can bring

**Hello again! Thank you for your reviews, your favorites and your follows! :) You guys make me so happy! :D Now, time for a little romance action... Hamead this time and later Natan... Please REVIEW! ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :)**

* * *

Sinead's POV

I've been through so many dangerous situations and so many painful difficulties, but this one is more dangerous than anything you can imagine! I'll tell you something but promise me that you will never tell Hamilton or anyone else. If you do, I swear I'll suicide, but before I do, I will kill you too! Am I clear? Good! So everything started a long time ago, I think when I was seven, but anyway I won't tell you the whole story because it's huge and I have more creative things to do than thinking this stupid, silly but also attractive and cute Tomas. Back to the topic, I fell in love with Hamilton when he apologized at me in the gauntlet, BUT I just didn't want to admit it! Anyway, in the end, I was forced to and the thing that forced me is a little bit stupid. So, two weeks ago, while I was walking back home, I saw a paper flying around me. As an Ekaterina I have very much curiosity so I couldn't help not looking at it. I reached it and looked at it and yeah, you may have understood right: It was a photo of Hamilton. Of course I recognized him immediately. When I saw him, my heart stopped beating. He was so handsome, so nice, so tall, so beautiful and sooooo... you know what... And yeah since I saw this photo I found out that I like him. Silly story I know but who cares? I just adore him! The point is that I have four HUGE problems this moment! The problem number one is that I still have the photo and it is inside a book The problem number two is that I'm reading this book now. The problem number three is that Hamilton is sitting on the next airplane sheat. And the problem number four is that he will kill me if he see me with his photo. Ok, now that we had a nice break for the necessary information let's get back to reality, shall we?

"Hamilton?" I ask him without believing my eyes. I wonder how this madness will end? He'll probably kill me or throw me from the airplane or straggle me or...

"Sinead?" He interrupts my thoughts with his confident voice. Can't he see I'm trying to think? Why is he interrupting me? I have more important things to do than listening to his lovely, attractive, soft and cute voice.

"What are you doing?" He asks me and I smile weakly... Do you want to learn what I'm doing? Ok then... I am looking at your photo Hammy and you know why? Because I'm in love with you since you apologized me. And you know why? Because you are awesome and handsome and sympathetic and engaging and very, very, very, very attractive!

"I am reading." I say instead of that and sow him the book. Silly me! He looks at me with interest. By the way, I'll now say the cliché thing every fallen in love girl say: He is perfect! And his eyes are so beautiful and magnetizing! They are my favorite color etc, etc, etc. Back to the topic... With strength he takes the book from me and start looking at it. Oh god! If he open it... If he open it... Wonderful, he opens it... Before he could look at his photo I close the book and take it from him.

"Give it back you idiot!" I scream and I try to move the book away from him he easily takes it back and starts looking at it again. I try to to take it again but he holds me back so that I can't move. He turns to page 129, one page before the one that is his photo.

"Don't dare go to the next page you fool!" I scream frightened and angrily. Really bad move. Telling Hamilton not to do something equals to telling him to do it. With really slow moves, he turns the page. And then I do something really crazy but so smart. And don't blame me! What else could I do? I quickly lean and kiss him! I puss him closer and then our lips touch. In the beginning he doesn't react because of his surprise. But then his muscled body relaxes and he kisses me back. I kiss him again and again and again and the best part: he DOES KISS ME BACK! Then, I carefully take the photo out of the book and put it in my backpack so that Hamilton could never see it. It is such a magical moment! He fondles my head and hugs me and so do I. Some minutes later I move away from him. Mission complete: He will not see the photo, never ever! He looks at me and he smiles but I look away to avoid his eyes but not for much time. He puss me back and he kisses him again and of course I let him. What? Too much kissing right? Sorry, it was my only chance to survive... Clever, heh? We are kissing when the the air hostess interrupts us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have just arrived at the Caribbean islands so please get out of the airplane. Make sure you have all your personal belongings with you. Have a great day!" She says and Hamilton lets me go. I look at him coldly. Enough with the entertainment. Remember, I have a billion to receive.

"That never happened Holt" I tell him seriously and he kisses me one last time. With a grin, I slap him and get away from him and start walking to the exit. Creepy day!

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! See you! :) Remember to REVIEW! :D**

**Questions:**

**1) Which of the followings is your favorite dessert? (you can only pick one and you can't answer "Oh! I can't choose! They are all perfect")**

**_A: Carrot cake_**

_**B: Ice cream**_

**_C: Brownies _**

**_D: Strawberry cake_**

**_E: Lemon meringue pie_**

**_F: Vanilla cake with chocolate icing_**

**_G: Chocolate cake with chocolate icing_**

**Now your answers:**_ **If you chose A you are a very happy person and have many friends. If you chose B you love sports and you are very competitive. If you chose C you are adventurous and you like taking risks. If you chose D you are warm and romantic. If you chose E you are smooth and you are a good speaker. If you chose F you love to joke and you hate being without your friend. If you chose G you laugh a lot and you are creative and warm. **_

**PS: Don't cheat!**

**PPS: I chose E**

**2) Do you laugh a lot or not?**

**3) What's your favorite movie? (Alice in Wonderland! You know, the one with Johnny Depp...)**

**4) Do you prefer summer vacation at a mountain or at the beach? (at the beach!)**

**Sorry for my chatter! Bye!**


	4. The books and the bookworms

**Hello! So Amian time as I promised! Later Teagan and then maybe I'll do some Fiske's POV or something... I'm not sure anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues...**

* * *

Amy's POV

Guys... This moment something really unexpected and unusual is happening: I am at a library. Yeah, I know... You are not impressed, are you? I look around in amazement. You know, it is a nice library for a ship, even though it is a cruise ship. It is really huge and amazing and it's one place I could stay forever! I walk around and I start to read a really interesting book about the Roman Empire, one of these books my brother would comment: Oh god Amy! How can you read this musty thing? It is a total stupidity! Even the toilet paper is better than this inappropriate for the humanity thing! I laugh. I know my brother so well. He is one of the four people I can really understand. Dan, Nellie, Fiske and don't laugh but I can understand Ian too. I don't know how and why but I can understand him really well. And I know that he is a Lucian and he can hide his feelings pretty well, but still. I can understand all his expressions and I can easily figure out what his blank face means. I know it's odd but that's what happens with me and him. I hope he doesn't have the same feeling's reading for me too, because this would be a total catastrophe! I mean, I have so many secrets that I would die if Ian knew. For example, I would die from my embarrass if he knew that I still think him every night and day... I don't like him exactly but he is stuck in my mind! I sigh as I fondle the soft paper of the book. The books are something really important to me. I know you'll say that books are for stupid know-it-alls and for boring nerds, but books are really amazing. In the books, you can choose who you want to be: a cute princess, a strong king, a little girl, a smart teenager, a beautiful mermaid, whoever you want. This ability is something really valuable for someone... Well, someone like me. With the books you can get into a different world and you are the one that designs it. Not the Vespers, not Isabel, not Eisenhower. Just you. Do you understand now? That's how I feel for books. And that's how I feel for Ian... I bit my lip with strength while I still look at the book. This moment is perfect. The books, the money, the sea. But with Dan growing in the same house with me, I found out that nothing is perfect forever. I close my eyes and cross my fingers, as I did with my mother some years ago, and silently wish that nothing will go wrong this time. And then, I open my eyes and I see my immature brother Dan, running and screaming like an idiot with a mol bucket on his right hand! And the worse is that the beautiful Natalie Kabra, who doesn't look beautiful at all because she is very, very wet, is running after him with a gun! And imagine I just wished that nothing would go wrong! I stay were I am without moving, when a terrible thought comes on my mind. One Kabra, means two Kabra, right? If Natalie is here, Ian is possibly here too. No way. I am not as unlucky as that! Or am I? I close my eyes and try to keep calm.

"Come on Amy, calm down. Why would the famous and handsome Ian Kabra come to this pathetic library?" I say to myself to encourage me, but then I hear someone behind me.

"Why wouldn't I love?" A familiar, British voice says after a while. I don't dare to look. My heart stops beating and I am completely breathless. This voice... This extremely attractive, British voice belongs to this one person I don't want to belong... It belongs to...

"Ian?" I ask him when I turn to face him. I feel that I'm as red as a tomato while he looks me with this sweet and cute look I always loved. My eyes are wide open and my mouth is open too while I stare him. He smiles. This smile... Only Ian can smile like that. He moves closer to me and that's when I notice that he is so much more tall than the last time I saw him. And much more handsome with his perfect, dark skin and his magnetizing, clever eyes. He is just the definition of beauty. I look at him without being able to talk. What could I tell anyway? As always, I wait for him to start the conversation.

"Famous and handsome, heh? I wish I could hear you telling this again and again and again" He tells me confidently and I blush with embarrassment as I hear his words many times in my head. I wish I could hear you telling it again and again and again...

"Why would the famous and handsome Ian come to this pathetic library?" I joke happily and I look at him with much more confidence. He smiles and laughs.

"And I repeat: Why wouldn't I?" He asks me and I freeze. Why wouldn't he really?

"Because you don't like books, do you?" I ask after some seconds and he smiles and starts walking around me.

"No, Amy. I don't like books. But I like bookworms..." He whispers to me while he gently touches my chin. I blush again. He likes bookworms? What?

"What are you doing here?" I rapidly change the topic and look at him again. He still has this amazing smile on his perfect face.

"Look at this" He says and he takes a letter from his pocket. I look at it with curiosity. It looks familiar but I can't understand why. I open it. I feel the world ends when I realize that he inherited two billions too! I don't say anything. I just take the same letter from my pocket and give it to him. I look at him while he reacts exactly like I did. We both don't talk for a while and our silence brings awkwardness.

"So, you too?" He asks me just to break this silence and I nod. Bad luck!

"Something is wrong here..." Ian says and I completely agree with him. Will it be easy for us to earn the money or will we have to go to great lengths to take them? Maybe it's a trap. Maybe the Vespers planned it... Maybe we are in danger. But it looks so real... I look at him and I realize he is thinking the same thing with me.

"Perhaps it's dangerous..." He whispers and I nod again. He both look at each other for a while but then my brother destroys the moment.

"Amy! Those freaking dinosaur's pulpers, the Cobras are in the ship! We have to leave now before it's too late and they have already drunk our blood with a huge orange stick!" He yells and then he notices Ian.  
"Too late..." He says with fake frightened look and starts running like an idiot again. Oh god! Why do I have such a stupid brother? I sigh and I look at Ian.

"Dinosaur's pulpers really?" He says and I sigh, for one more time.

* * *

**I hope it was interesting! Tell me your opinions!**

**Questions:**

**1) Do you know any other sites like fanfiction? Fan sites I mean...**

**2) What's your biggest dream?**

**2) What is your favorite color?**

**4) Did you notice there are two questions 2?**

**5) What would you like to eat right now?**

**R&R guys! BYE! :)**


	5. The difference between life and tales

**Hello! Sorry I didn't update earlier but Teagan is a difficult couple so it took me ages to write this chapter. And by the way, some minutes ago, I found out that all these years I've been spelling staring with an extra r. It was tragic for me! You should tell me! I am a pathetic, misspell rat! :(**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own N-O-T-H-I-N-G!**

* * *

Reagan's POV

You know guys, I am a really secretive person, possibly the most secretive person of the whole world. I have many harmful and powerful secrets that can cause such a grave damage to me if someone learned them, but there is only one which is really able to kill me in the most painful and excruciating way. And guess what! I have decided to tell you which will be the reason I'll die sooner or later, because since me and my siblings inherited the money, I have the terrible feeling that someone will learn it. And don't you dare tell it to anyone, especially my sister or my brother, or else. It is kinda simple. I think that like him. I think that I like Ted Starling. Of course I am not sure of it. I haven't seen him since the last reunion, which was two years earlier. I sigh when I remember his eyes... As I look at my two siblings, I wonder what's the problem with them. They both act strange, especially Hamilton but Madison is not in a good mood either. They walk quickly through the huge aisles of the airport of Caribbean with their cheeks extremely red and their eyes full of doubt and confusion. They are both staring at the floor and I don't know why, but they don't say a word, which for them is something like a miracle. I look at them and I raise my eyebrow with surprise. Something is wrong here. Hamilton doesn't lose his confidence for nothing. Something happened, I am sure of it, but what? I look around me but I can't see something strange, well except a yellow, green, blue and red parrot which is carried by a dog but I don't think my siblings are like this because of a silly parrot. I try to think again. What do my siblings hate? The hate extremely much losing, Liverpool, rainbows, romance, kisses, hugs, ballet, pop music, Ned and Sinead, pop corn and Madison possibly airplanes. They didn't lose, I can't see something that has to do with Liverpool here, no rainbow is here, no romance, no kisses probably, no hugs, no ballet, no pop music, no... THE STARLINGS! Sinead is the only person I know that can make Hamilton blush like that and Ned is the only person that can make my sister not to be able to control herself. Right! But I forgot a really extremely small and unnecessary detail. I can't see the Starlings here!

"Mmm... Guys, are you ok?" I ask them quietly and I completely deny the stupid idea that the Starlings are in this airport, I mean, the earth has 7 billions people. It would be really unlike if they were here. I raise my left eyebrow as I look at them with surprise. None of them answers and they continue walking quickly like they did before and they seem like they didn't even hear me! I run to them and I stop them with my hands and for the first time they look like they notice that I'm here.

"What?" They both answer me sheepishly without looking at me but their feet.

"Welcome back to earth! Now could you please explain me why do you look like you've been murdered by watching twi-light for ten hours?" I ask them loudly and they blush like idiots. Actually, Hamilton blushes like an idiot. And I know this blush really well: Sinead Starling. I cough fakery as I try to make them talk to me but they ignore me and start walking again. I know what are you thinking guys. We are indeed a strange family, I know. I cross my arms with passion and I look at them angrily without walking.

"It's the Starlings, right?" I shout and they stop walking and after some seconds they slowly turn to face me. Oh no! Unfortunately, I know the looks they have really well... Three, two, one... and EXPLOSION!

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! THEY ARE STUPID AND IDIOTS AND THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SISTER! WHY THE FREAKING HELL WOULD I BE LIKE THAT FOR SINEAD? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU ACT SO DUMB! I WOULD NEVER BLUSH FOR AN EKATERINA!" I manage to hear from the two of them. It's not easy to hear anything from their loud shouts, screams and yells... I sigh and I decide that I should go somewhere for the next twenty minutes. That's how long their eruptions last when they hear the word "Starlings". I start to walk gently to the snack bar and try not to be seen by them. When I manage to disappear without them noticing, I sigh and buy an orange juice: my favorite drink, and I know it's childish but it's awesome, ok? As I pay, I try to calm down. The Starlings are not here! They can't be here! They shouldn't be here! They are not supposed to be here! I sigh again and I sit on a big chair and start to drink my cold juice. Why aren't I happy? I've just earned two billion dollars, haven't I! Isn't that good enough to make me feel happy? Isn't that good enough to make me feel like never before? Isn't that the best thing that could happen to me? I close my eyes and try to think which are the things that could make me happy. Only one word sticks in my head: Ted. Everything would be really cool if he was here, right? But what am I thinking? Wake up Reagan! Do you think you'll open your eyes and you'll see your prince standing in front of you with a grin. Hello! Wake up! It's not a fairytale, it's reality and in real life things like that simply do not happen! I laugh ironically and I open my eyes sarcastically to see exactly Ted Starling standing in front of me with a grin! Just unbelievable! The first thing I think, is that I must be dreaming, but my heart's beating make me realize it's true. The second thing I think, is that he is extremely beautiful. The third thing I think, is that damn the freaking hell I've been staring at him for two minutes! I wake up and look at him. What are they doing here?

"Ted?" I dare to ask unconfidently after some minutes. I hate it when my voice is like that. And it is like that only with Ted looks at me. He laughs and he sits next to me. I freeze and I completely stop breathing. My eyes are wet and I'm covered by sweat. I can't move and I feel that the air I get isn't enough to keep me alive. I notice that I've blushed and my hands am terming awkwardly. I try not to lose my confidence but I know it's no use.  
"You remember me Reagan? I thought you would have forgotten me!" Ted interrupts my thoughts surprised. I look at him. How could I? How could I forget these magnetizing, blue eyes and this soft and lovely skin?

"Of course I remember you Starling..." I whisper immediately and I close my eyes to ignore my feelings.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me to break the ice between us. I laugh and sow him the letter from our uncle. In the beginning he smiles, but then he has a cold look and in the end he looks at me frightened. I look him in the same way. What's the problem?

"Is something wrong?" I ask loudly and he closes his eyes.

He looks at me and he gives me something like a letter too. I almost faint as I read it.

"It can't be..." I whisper.

* * *

**I hope it was good... I think you know what is the next chapter right? A big surprise for all the Cahills! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Questions:**

**1) Which is the one thing you that is the most important in your life and your life without it would be boring, tragic, etc? (for example FanFiction, books, Hamilton, movies... etc)**

**2) Someone tells you that you have to leave for somewhere really dangerous and you are aloud to take only one thing with you. What will it be? (I'd choose a knife, a bow or a sword)**

**3) Do you prefer fighting with knives, with a bow or with a sword? (Well I think I'd prefer the sword. The bow is fine too but if someone attacks to you and is close to you you can't fight with your arrows, can you?)**

**4) What do you think is more important: defense or attack? (I think defense but attack seems more cool, right?)**

**5) What seems the worst mistake to you: to be too objective or to be too subjective? (to be too subjective obviously!)**

**Bye! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
